turtlebrookfandomcom-20200213-history
Teddy
Bio Teddy was originally a serving robot for a wealthy war veteran. After Adalhard’s death, he was visited by Bás and given the offer to become a God. After being made into a Guardian and losing all memories of his previous life, he was given full free will and the ability to shapeshift, as well as several other powers, and he shifted into an earlier version of his current elf-like form. Personality Has been described as ‘baby’. He’s easily startled, especially by people touching him on the back without warning. Tends to hid behind Dykuma, Indrid, or Phobos if he gets scared and one of them is nearby. He’s surprisingly good in a fight despite this, and is angered almost as easily as he is scared. Relationships (non-scute) Adalhard His original creator. A war vet who turned anti-military once he got out and spent his days building reasonably-priced serving robots for the disabled and elderly. Teddy was one of the oldest, and was made to be Adalhard’s personal assistant and caretaker as he aged and his physical condition worsened. Because of this, Teddy knows how to build robots too, having helped Adalhard with his own tinkering. Odeta The first Guardian Teddy ever met, and who he modelled his own appearance after. He’s a chaotic gremlin of a man, but he means well and can be kind and responsible if the situation calls for it. Teddy and Odeta consider themselves to be brothers, even though they aren’t actually related. Dykuma The next Guardian to arrive after Teddy, and he’s Teddy’s best friend/boyfriend. They spend a lot of time in each other’s rooms or exploring Turtlebrook together. Saol and Bás Teddy is closer to Bás than Saol, but he considers them both mother figures in his life. He loves talking to them, and they’re both always okay with helping him (or any of the other Guardians) with anything they need. Weapons & Abilities Vine whip He produces a thorned vine out of his palm and uses it to whip his enemies. Blade of grass A sword made from a large, sharp blade of grass. Shapeshifting He can change his appearance, and shift his hands into various weapons. His shapeshifting doesn’t help him heal major wounds. Chlorokinesis Plant control! It’s in the name, he controls plants. Trivia * The fourth oldest Guardian, Odeta is the third, Archie is second, Rowan is the first * He and Rowan are the only Guardians who can’t be affected by any potions, including healing ones. They are also the only robots. * Teddy, along with all the other robots Adalhard built, is made from chlorophyte. * He enjoys singing, especially to his flowers, and sounds somewhat like a vocaloid. * His name was originally T-3D, but Adalhard gave him the nickname Ted which evolved into Teddy. 29878663-55B5-42A5-AE9A-DBF7FE7BED56.png|Teddy’s style changes over the years, up until Turtlebrook (ages now inaccurate, but general timeline still stands) AF1E33C9-0915-4F53-9BF5-B621460223D9.png|Teddy post-TB (3,000+ years old) C85D2A94-F2A1-4961-9EC9-00D1EDA400A9.png DA7E56CD-80BE-4EA3-BB45-8339534A7BA5.png F0B330D7-1880-447C-ABCA-AD40399CEE86.png|Pre-Guardian Teddy. The clothes he’s wearing are his actual original outfit, not the green tunic thing in the timeline.